Can't Stay Away
by Natsuuro
Summary: Just a little songfic of mine. oneshot. R


**I OWN NOTHING!!! **

Song: Guardian Angel -by- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_  
_

* * *

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

The ache, ever present in his head, was not going to dissipate any moment and the pile of papers wasn't either. His chocolate brown hair swept in front of his china blue eyes as he opened them for the last time, imagining the papers to go away. In a fantasy gone from this world, the papers were never there and instead was a small, childsh and happy face, lit only by a beautiful personality which endeared him to the small one. Pen was set down to rest lazily on one unfisnished paper as the tall, lean body rose from the desk, the leather filling out from being under his weight for so long. A hand pressed ever-so-gently against the cold pane of the window as his eyes peered out at many people passing below, tiny like ants.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The large office loomed behind him, accentuating his figure as he stared about the grounds outside of the building below. It seemed to go on forever, the structure. The man's weight pressed once again on the leather chair and a hiss of air emitted as he shifted to pick up a small photograph. A boy and himself. He did not look happy as the child splashed a spray of water on him. Granted at the time in the photo, the male was wearing a pair of trunks and boy, the same. The child had a bucket of water half-cocked to face him and water was gushing out, spraying him with cold wetness.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up, pulling a brown ankle-length coat about his broad shoulders. It was buttoned up and a fleece scarf, blue in hue, wrapped gently about his neck. Gloves slipped on to his hands. File was placed under his arm as words were spoken to notice the secretary of his leave. Her warnings were heard, but fell on deaf ears. A sigh escaped his lips as he entered the elevator, ignoring the worried look the woman gave him. His blue eyes took in the elevator as the numbers counted down to the garage floor.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

His boots scuffed the ground as he spotted the sleek motorbike and set the file gently into the trunk compartment. Sticking the golden key into the slot, he was out in a moment. The wind chilled his uncovered head, but it was ignored by the teen as he leaned close to the body of the machine. There was silence as he stared forward, trying to decipher why he left. Stopped at a red light, it came to him.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Love.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Not the sappy kind which was preached daily, but the bond developed over years of living with him and knowing him personally. Knowing his thoughts and fears, knowing what he hated, knowing what he loved. He spent years building. Assembling trust and hope from the small one. Though he didn't pride himself on tricking the boy a few times, the child trusted too often sometimes. He smiled. One thing that had become almost a taboo to the teen. Horns brought him from his reverie as he looked at the green light. The gears shifted and he sped off.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

The vehicle slowed and quieted as he shifted it into park and kicked on the kickstand, setting it up in the garage. He carried himself coldly to the front door and sighed, smiling in spite of himself as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

_I Will Never Let You Fall_

"Who's there?" came the timid voice. The teen hung his coat on the hanger and placed his scarf there as well as he removed his boots and walked to the living room. Green eyes shifted from a book to him. His darkened features began to slowly brighten as he laughed and immediately ran to the him. The man knelt down to receive him and wrapped his long arms about the boy, smiling gently as the boy laughed into him.

_I'll Stand Up With You Forever_

"Seto! I thought you'd be at work at this hour!" he exclaimed, clutching his back as he pulled himself as close to the other as he could.

_I'll Be There For You Through It All_

"I know, little brother, I know." Kaiba stated quietly as he continued to smile. Yes. This was right.

_Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven._


End file.
